One heck of a knockout - Canelo Alvarez ( boxing )
by Xerothermal
Summary: A Canelo story where Candace (Candy) and her best friend Nicole meet Canelo in their local gym. Will this Candy pack a sour punch or a sweet flavor for Canelo, the boxing Cinnamon? (WARNING: Swearing in story)


I pulled into a parking spot on the very far side of the parking lot considering it's packed, and my spot just happened to be next to a white Lamborghini. _Damn_, I thought, _whoever's here must have a lot of money on them. _But right now wasn't a time for me to be impressed by some expensive car, because right now I was actually kinda pissed off a _little bit_.

I got out of my 1970 R/T Hemi Challenger and walked to my trunk and unlocked my trunk with my key and grabbed my bag out and walked inside after locking my trunk back up. I walked through the front door and walked up to the desk where Jamie was sitting in the chair behind her desk on her phone.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Niccole asked

"Oh you know, getting called fat, unfit, unhealthy, and dirty by a bunch of nurses and then get cut off in the road…oh, I almost forgot the part where they flipped me off, too…so the usual" I said sarcastically.

"Ouch…you gonna blow off some steam?" Niccole asked.

"Fuck yeah, I am!" I responded.

"Alright, but I wanna watch you, is that fine?" Niccole said dragging her hand across her face from boredom.

"Yeah, I don't mind" I shrugged.

"Alright, yeah! YO MIKE! WATCH THE FRONT DESK, I'M GONNA GO WATCH SUGAR!" Niccole yelled back to Mike, who yelled back, "Alright, you go ahead!"

I followed Niccole down one of the halls and down to the last one, and the most expensive one too. But for me, everything here, other than common sense things like vending machines, are free to me because my Uncle owns this place. As me and Niccole were walking down the long hallway, we stopped about half way at a door that had a plaque that read 'Changing Room' on it. I walked in got changed and put my clothes in the bag, and walked out with my appropriate attire to punch the crap out of a punching bag, with my one pair of gloves in my hand along with my bags handle. Niccole and I continued walking down the hallway, my other gloves, my boxing gloves, were swaying with each step I took.

"So…" Niccole started.

" 'So…' what?" I asked.

"So, I can't wait - NO! I can't say!" Niccole said about to burst from not telling me whatever it was she wasn't telling me.

"Okay, then don't" I said while letting out a short, soft sigh.

We reached the set of doors and I pushed the door open for myself, and then held it open for Niccole. When I turned my body to continue walking forward, I looked up and saw a man boxing in the ring with black hair and blue gloves and gear, boxing against a redhead with red gloves and gear. The guy in the red looked at me and back to the fight, but then quickly looked back again. But this time he lowered his guard, as well as his arms with his head perking up a bit, only to get a right hook from his opponent to the face.

I walked over to a bench and Niccole helped me put my gloves on after I finished wrapping my hands. Niccole sat at the bench we were at and I walked into a ring where a man had just knocked out his opponent to the point where he didn't want to fight anymore. As I was climbing between the ropes, I heard a loud thud behind me, so I quickly looked back and saw the redhead had knocked out his opponent, and their match was clearly over. The redhead looked over to me as he took a drink from his water bottle, but I looked at Niccole and she wiggled her eyebrows, but just continued through the ropes until I was inside the ring.

"You both up to the match?" the gym referee asked me and the man.

"I was born ready" I said.

"Of course…" the man said with a perverted smile, but I just merely rolled my eyes.

The referee started the match and we both came from both of our corners, ready to fight…well at least I was, he was ready to do something else, _oh…God_.

"I'll be sure to be as gentle as I can, baby" He said trying to be seductive, yet made sure the referee couldn't hear him.

"We're here to fight, not flirt, so stop it" I said annoyed.

Then the man whispered, "That's what your mom said last night while I was banging her, haha-"

Then I hit him with a punch straight to the face, causing him to fall down instantly, knocked down. He tried to get back up but was unable and the referee went to his side for medical reasoning, meanwhile I just walked to my corner and exited the ring to go next to Niccole. She put her hands on the sides of my face and tried to get me to look at her straight on, since my head was looking down and my fists were clenched.

"Candy? Candy look at me please…what's wrong?" Niccole asked in a soothing voice.

"What's wrong is that asshole up there!" I said in a whispering yell.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"He made fun of my…my mom" I said letting a deep breath out.

Niccole wrapped her arms around me, which I gladly did back, "Listen here Sugar buns…" she stopped as I laughed and we departed from each others hug, "…he didn't know. Hell! How would he even know, and I'm sure if anyone knew they wouldn't say those jokes!" Niccole said reassuringly.

"Yeah…" I said agreeing, "…I guess so."

"So are you done boxing?"

"People, yes. Punching bags, no." I said answering her question.

Then I received a tap on the shoulder, so I turned around and saw the redhead standing there, the one who obviously poked me.

"Hola, yo no podía dejar de notar lo rápido que usted eliminó a su oponente. Eso fue bastante impresionante." the man said.

"Oh! Su español, y gracias" I responded.

"Da fuuuuuuck?! When did you learn Spanish!?" Niccole asked me.

I looked back at her and gave her a 'think about it' look, before turning back to the man. "Oh sorry, what I wanted to come out as English came out as Spanish instead." said the man laughing a little from embarrassment.

"Oh it's fine" I said.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if maybe we could train together…and you know, maybe even trade some techniques?" the man suggested.

I thought about it a moment, "Sure…" I responded, "…but I need your name first"

"Canelo Alvarez, you?" Canelo said.

"Candace, is there a time you want to meet?" I asked, not giving him my last name.

"How's tomorrow? Noon?" Canelo suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. So I guess I'll see you then" I replied.

"Alright bye" and with that me and Niccole left the room with my stuff.


End file.
